


Свидание

by Elga



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Итак, — начинает Алекс, жуя подгоревший тост, — я слышал, вы с профессором идете на свидание»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : smilebackwards  
>  **Оригинал** : [Night Date](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/2292.html?thread=2428660#t2428660)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Toffana

— Итак, — начинает Алекс, жуя подгоревший тост, — я слышал, вы с профессором идете на свидание.

Эрик, как раз перемешивавший тесто для блинчиков, коротая время, пока Чарльз и остальные проснутся, бросил на парня уничижительный взгляд.

— Я просто спросил Чарльза, не хочет ли он поужинать где-нибудь за пределами этого чертова мавзолея.

Эрик считает поместье Чарльза домом, который он всегда искал, но его не покидает ощущение, что здесь ему решительно не место: высокие каменные стены и бесконечные темные коридоры не имеют ничего общего с мотелями и заброшенными зданиями, в которых он проводил время в перерывах между охотой на Шоу. Это, как и все, что касается Чарльза, заставляет его чувствовать себя не в твоей тарелке.

— Ух ты, оскорбил родовое гнездо парня и ждешь, что он воспримет это как комплимент, — говорит Алекс. — Боюсь подумать, что ты брякнешь за ужином. — Он приваливается к кухонному столу и добавляет: — Ну, давай, расскажи, что ты собираешься делать?

— Делать? — переспрашивает Эрик.

— Ага, — уверенно продолжает Алекс. — Ну, как ты будешь добиваться его расположения? Дорогой ресторан? Попросишь официанта поставить свечи? Наденешь обтягивающие штаны? 

— Я угощу его ужином, и мы поговорим, — нерешительно отвечает Эрик. Из-за охоты за нацистами практиковаться в ухаживаниях было некогда.

— Ничего себе, — присвистывает Алекс, — все еще хуже, чем я думал. — Тут на кухню заходит Хэнк, Алекс хватает его за плечи и выводит обратно. — Не волнуйся, — кричит он, уходя, — мы тебе поможем. Сейчас я соберу фокус-группу.

***

Рэйвен заявляется в комнату Эрика за два часа до свидания.

— Я заказала столик в «Арросто», а пока что помогу тебе выбрать одежду, — сообщает она и открывает шкаф. — Ничего себе, ты что, объявил вендетту цветным вещам?

— Твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, — раздражается Эрик.

Рэйвен оборачивается.

— Да, — говорит она, — моего мнения ты не спрашивал. А еще ты не спрашивал, что я думаю о твоем свидании с моим братом, который, кстати говоря, единственный близкий мне человек, поэтому, если ты его обидишь, я тебя прикончу.

Эрик изумленно смотрит на нее.

— Я…

— К счастью для тебя, пока что я даю добро на ваши встречи, ведь Чарльз, очевидно, думает, что солнце светит из твоей задницы, — продолжает она. — Что, однако, не означает, что тебе не придется вести себя, как джентльмен. Ты будешь милым. Ты будешь любезным. И ты прилично оденешься! На, — командует Рэйвен, кидая ему слаксы, спортивный пиджак и рубашку — все черное.

Эрик слушается.

***

Эрик как раз направляется в холл, чтобы встретиться с Чарльзом, когда кто-то хватает его за руку и затаскивает в одну из бесчисленных гостевых комнат.

На кровати сидят Хэнк, Рэйвен и Шон; Алекс закрывает дверь.

— Хорошая работа, — хвалит он Рэйвен, разглядывая Эрика и разглаживая рукав, помявшийся во время бесцеремонного похищения из коридора.

— Вообще-то мне пора, — нетерпеливо говорит Эрик.

— Эй, — предупреждает Алекс, — если облажаешься, будет хреново не только тебе. Нам придется лицезреть твою хмурую физиономию и мириться с тем, что ты будешь сталкивать Шона со спутниковой тарелки, а профессор будет грустить, как побитый щенок, а потом устроит нам новые мучительные тренировки. 

Эрику ясно: большая часть пророчества сбудется независимо от того, повезет ему сегодня вечером или нет, но мысль о том, что он может обидеть Чарльза, неприятно царапает.

— Ладно, — разрешает он, — но излагайте выводы своей «фокус-группы» побыстрее. Не хочу заставлять Чарльза ждать.

— Отлично, — говорит Алекс. — Так, я вижу, Рэйвен уже позаботилась о том, чтобы ты принял к сведению мой совет насчет обтягивающих брюк. Это правильно. И еще: открывай перед ним двери и отодвигай стул, когда он будет садиться за стол. И не жульничай, используя свои силы, — добавляет Алекс, размахивая руками. — Сделай, черт возьми, все по-настоящему!

— Я согласен, — сообщает Эрик и разворачивается к выходу.

— Эй, мы еще не закончили! — возмущается Шон.

Эрик поворачивается обратно.

— Даже не думай давать мне советы, — говорит он Шону, — уж я-то видел, как ты прокололся!

Шон, словно сдаваясь, поднимает руки, а потом изображает, что застегивает рот на замок. Эрик улыбается. После полета с тарелки мальчишка стал очень послушным.

— Ладно, — примирительно говорит Алекс, — что там у нас дальше? Хэнк?

Эрик не в состоянии представить самого Хэнка на свидании, но послушать мальчишку интересно, ведь они с Чарльзом оба ботаники. Он наклоняет голову и кивает, показывая, что слушает.

— Э-э-э, не отключайся, когда он будет говорить о науке, — советует Хэнк.

— И подари ему цветы, — влезает Рэйвен, протягивая Эрику букет прежде, чем тот успевает закатить глаза и уничтожить хрупкое хэнковское чувство собственного достоинства. 

— Это было безмерно полезно, — с каменным лицом говорит Эрик.

***

И все же Чарльз радостно улыбается, когда Эрик протягивает ему букет из подсолнухов и ирисов.

— Спасибо, Эрик. Я только поставлю их в воду, — нежно говорит он и уходит на кухню за вазой.

— Я же говорила, — произносит Рэйвен, словно ниоткуда возникая рядом. 

Эрик вздрагивает.

— Да уж, спасибо, — говорит он, и тут ему в голову приходит совершенно жуткая мысль. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не собираешься идти с нами!

— Конечно, нет! — смеется Рэйвен, но не очень убедительно. — Я зайду в ресторан всего на минутку, чтобы помочь тебе кое с чем. В последний раз!

— С чем? — спрашивает Эрик, не уверенный, что хочет услышать ответ.

— Ладно. Все будет так. Чарльз сдаст свое дурацкое твидовое пальто в гардероб, а я прослежу за тем, чтобы оно потерялось навсегда.

— И чего именно ты собираешься этим добиться?

Рэйвен окидывает его взглядом, в котором ясно читается: он невероятно туп и она уже не так хочет, чтобы он встречался с ее братом.

— Ты знаешь Чарльза лучше всех, тут я согласен, — быстро исправляется Эрик, — но я просто не понимаю, в чем смысл.

Рэйвен смягчается.

— На улице холодно, и Чарльз будет без пальто. Отличная возможность предложить ему свой пиджак.

Эрик представляет Чарльза в своем темном пиджаке, который, как минимум, на два размера ему велик, тонкие бледные запястья в широких рукавах, и это прекрасно. Он прокашливается, а Рэйвен ухмыляется и уходит как раз перед тем, как возвращается Чарльз — без цветов.

***

Ресторан оказывается чрезвычайно пафосным, и Эрик надеется, что на кредитке хватит денег. Он знает, что Чарльз не разочаруется в нем, что будет настаивать на том, чтобы оплатить счет самостоятельно, но для него это дело принципа.

Чарльз отдает свое твидовое пальто в гардероб, даже не подозревая, что больше никогда его не удивит.

Администратор проводит их к столику в углу, и Эрик отодвигает для Чарльза стул, руками, хотя слышит, как скрежещут в стульях металлические болты. Чарльз благодарит, и его глаза блестят так, словно он оценил шутку.

За напитками Чарльз рассказывает о том, как встретил Рэйвен, о том, как они вместе росли в огромном полупустом доме, подшучивая над злым отчимом Чарльза, который, думая о его матери, мечтал только о деньгах. 

А Эрик говорит о своей матери, о старых новых воспоминаниях, которые Чарльз помог ему оживить в памяти, рассказав о точке концентрации — между злостью и умиротворением. Едва Чарльз тянется через стол и берет Эрика за руку, как появляется официантка с заказом.

И конечно, Чарльз говорит о науке. Эрик не понимает большую часть из того, что Чарльз вещает о гаметах и хромосомах, но следующий восторженный монолог до него все же доходит.

— Мутация — ключ к нашему развитию. Мутация превратила одноклеточные организмы в доминирующую форму воспроизведения жизни. Бесконечные формы разнообразия в каждом поколении — и все это благодаря мутации, — Чарльз проводит рукой по волосам и улыбается. — А у тебя, друг мой, такая соблазнительная мутация, — добавляет он, и официантка, как раз подливавшая вино в их бокалы, громко фыркает и проливает немного Эрику на рубашку.

— О черт, — говорит она, — мне так жаль!

— Все в порядке, — уверяет Эрик, пока она пытается оттереть пятно салфеткой, — можете показать, где здесь туалет?

С Эриком чуть не случается сердечный приступ, когда он заворачивает за угол и натыкается на Хэнка, Шона и Алекса, каким-то образом раздобывших униформу официантов и теперь деловито раскладывающих столовое серебро.

— Слушай, — начинает Алекс, пытаясь помешать вилке воткнуться в шею, — мы просто беспокоились, ясно?

— Полагаю, Рэйвен тоже где-то здесь? — говорит Эрик и трет виски — начинает болеть голова. 

— Она вырубила вашу официантку и приняла ее облик, чтобы удостовериться, что ты следуешь совету Хэнка и не отключаешься, когда профессор говорит о науке, — сообщает Алекс.

Эрик думает, что был бы тронут вкладом детишек в их с Чарльзом отношения, если бы те верили в него чуточку больше. Вздохнув, он решает не унывать и переводит взгляд на Хэнка, который нервно поправляет на переносице очки, как всегда, когда Эрик на него смотрит.

— Иногда я вообще не понимаю, о чем толкует Чарльз, — соглашается он, но не признается в том, что отвлекается на губы Чарльза и его яркие глаза, а сосредотачивается на главной проблеме. — Что вообще можно ответить на «По закону независимого комбинирования признаков, при скрещивании двух гомозиготных особей гены и соответствующие им признаки наследуются независимо друг от друга и комбинируются во всех возможных сочетаниях»?

Хэнк тут же оживляется.

— Он говорит о менделизме и наследовании генов? Мне хотелось обсудить с ним этот вопрос. Я тут провожу эксперимент… — он замолкает и машет рукой в сторону столика, за которым Чарльз ждет Эрика, так, будто Чарльз и не заметит, если на место Эрика сядет Хэнк и продолжит разговор.

Эрик успокаивающе кладет руку ему на грудь.

— Просто подскажи, что мне ответить, когда он, наконец, решит передохнуть.

Подумав, Хэнк отвечает:

— Спроси, с какой вероятностью ребенок мутанта унаследует аллельный ген, который привел к мутации у родителя.

*** 

— Прошу прощения, Чарльз, — говорит Эрик, усаживаясь за стол. — Мы как раз обсуждали третий закон Менделя. Как ты думаешь, с какой вероятностью ребенок мутанта унаследует аллельный ген, который привел к мутации у родителя?

Чарльз ослепительно улыбается.

— Вот именно это и я хочу узнать! Интересно, у Хэнка найдется время помочь мне с одним экспериментом?

***

Чарльз стоически переживает пропажу пальто. Пиджак ему велик даже больше, чем Эрик думал, и Чарльз в нем кажется таким хрупким, что Эрику ужасно хочется защитить его от всего. И как можно скорее оказаться дома.

И конечно, в тот же самый момент он краем глаза замечает, как Рэйвен и Алекс отчаянно машут ему руками, беззвучно крича: «Сюда!»

— Я забыл… свою зажигалку, — на ходу придумывает Эрик, пока ребята не привлекли внимание Чарльза. Он быстро заходит в ресторан и шипит: — Что такого важного вам нужно сообщить мне прямо сейчас?!

— Скоро мы не сможем тебе помочь, так что надо обсудить последний этап, — говорит Шон.

— Поцелуй его, останься на ночь и приготовь завтрак, — перечисляет Рэйвен, загибая пальцы, и особое ударение делает на «останься на ночь» — как будто Эрик вылез бы из постели Чарльза по собственному желанию.

— С чего ты взяла, что после поцелуя мне не придется слезно умолять о втором свидании?

— Да ладно, — фыркает Рэйвен, — на любые проявления внимания с твоей стороны Чарльз реагирует с совершенно необъяснимым восторгом. Поцелуешь, и вечер закончится в постели.

Хэнк краснеет, а Шон стонет, закрывая глаза руками, словно его ослепили мысленные образы, но Алекс кивает и ободряюще говорит:

— Тут даже ты не облажаешься!

***

У Эрика действительно все получается. Держась за руки, они идут к комнате Чарльза, и уже у двери тот начинает смеяться, будто не в силах больше сдерживаться.

— Мне очень жаль, что ребята устроили тебе сегодня нелегкую жизнь.

— Ты знал? — спрашивает Эрик и в отчаянии утыкается лбом в дверной косяк.

— Наша официантка отчетливо напоминала Рэйвен. А парни, когда ты отправился в туалет, слишком громко боялись, что ты заколешь их ножом, — извиняется Чарльз. Он целует Эрика в щеку, заглушая острое чувство стыда. — Наши дети ужасно мило старались, чтобы все получилось. Вы все старались. Если хочешь знать, все прошло замечательно, — прикрыв глаза, тихо добавляет Чарльз.

— Правда?

— Да, — говорит Чарльз, хватает его за рубашку и, подтянув к себе, целует, а потом пинком закрывает дверь. — Надеюсь, ребята не планировали стать свидетелями и этой части вечера, — задыхаясь, замечает он.

И Эрик силой мысли закрывает все замки в доме. Просто так, на всякий случай.

***

Эрик готовит омлет и вспоминает, какой же Чарльз красивый в тусклом утреннем свете, как трепещут его ресницы, а тело тянется к Эрику, как цветок к солнцу, но тут в его мысли бесцеремонно вторгаются.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — кричит Рэйвен, вырывает у него венчик и яростно трясет им у него перед носом — брызги летят во все стороны. — Говоря «остаться на ночь», я имела в виду — пока Чарльз не проснется, а не до рассвета! То, что ты должен приготовить завтрак, еще не значит, что тебя не должно быть рядом, когда Чарльз проснется!

У Рэйвен такой вид, будто она вот-вот побьет его, поэтому Эрик отнимает венчик и протягивает взамен чашку кофе.

Если он что-то и понял вчера вечером, — кроме того факта, что он так сильно любит Чарльза, что готов не убивать маленьких негодяев, которых тот нежно называет «наши детишки», — так это то, что, когда дело касается чувств Чарльза, Рэйвен может стать как замечательным помощником, так и смертельным врагом.

— Я не оставил Чарльза без утреннего поцелуя, — немного обиженно говорит он. — Он уже почти проснулся, когда я сказал, что иду готовить завтрак. Он пообещал спуститься через пять минут, — сообщает Эрик, забыв упомянуть, что прошло уже минут двадцать. Эрик очень хочет дать ему немного отдохнуть, ведь после вчерашнего Чарльз очень устал, так что, скорее всего, он или умывается, или снова уснул, и в таком случае Эрик отнесет завтрак наверх.

— О, — Рэйвен делает большой глоток, — я просто… я просто хочу видеть его счастливым, — неловко говорит она. — Я знаю, он кажется таким наивным оптимистом, что и мысли нельзя допустить, будто его кто-то когда-то обидел, но, — она запинается, — Эрик, Чарльз не всегда был счастливым.

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы с этого момента он был счастлив всегда, — обещает Эрик.

Секундой позже на кухне появляется Чарльз — в пижаме в тонкую полоску, с растрепанными волосами и многозначительным засосом на шее. 

— С добрым утром, братец, — говорит Рэйвен.

— Привет, сестренка, — отвечает Чарльз. Он с улыбкой подходит к Эрику — на щеке отпечаток от подушки. Эрик не может не поцеловать его. Чарльз выключает плиту и возвращается обратно к столу, на который Эрик его тут же усаживает, чтобы скомпенсировать разницу в росте.

— О боже, что же мы наделали? — стонет Шон, стоя в дверном проеме. Эрик разворачивается: вся ребятня широко ухмыляется, а Хэнк при этом еще и красный, как помидор.

— Вперед, мистер Леншерр, — свистит Алекс.

— Серьезно, народ, — говорит Эрик. — Выметайтесь!

**Конец**


End file.
